


Jégvirágok (Johnny Rotten fiction)

by missneuroticS



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Christmas, Drug Use, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Past, Sex, Winter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: A téli szünet előtti utolsó nap nem mentem iskolába...





	1. Szívből szívbe

A téli szünet előtti utolsó nap nem mentem iskolába. Persze otthon ezt nem tudták, mert az a nap is ugyanúgy indult, mint az összes többi. Felvettem az iskolai egyenruhát és megreggeliztem, majd a szokott időben kiléptem a ház kapuján. De már akkor tudtam, hogy nem megyek be és inkább lógok egész nap a hidegben. Úgy gondoltam, megjutalmazom magam egy szabadnappal, ami csak az enyém és azt csinálhatok amit akarok. Holnaptól úgyis otthon kell majd lennem a család állandó ellenőrzése mellett és karácsonyra jönnek majd a rokonok is, akik egészen újévig ott felejtik magukat nálunk. Hiába kecsegtetett a téli vakáció a szabadság lehetőségével, nálunk ezek a napok sosem erről szóltak. Hanem az kényszerű összezártságról és az ünnepek miatti idegeskedésekről, amiktől már előre borsódzott a hátam.  
Körbenéztem a még eléggé kihalt utcán, majd az iskola helyett a másik irányba indultam el. Láttam egyenruhás diákokat a suli felé menni, de lelkesített az elhatározásom, miszerint ma a tanulás engem nem érint. Különben is a szünet előtti utolsó nap mindig lazább szokott lenni, talán a tanárok fel sem fedezik, hogy nem vagyok ott, ha meg mégis, majd kimagyarázom valahogy. Tettem egy jó nagy kört és mire teljesen elhagytam az ismerős környéket, már bőven elmúlt nyolc óra. A kezdeti jókedvem egy kicsit alább hagyott, nem volt ötletem, most hogyan tovább. Ráadásul hideg is volt, a szoknyám és vékony kabátom alá kellemetlenül és hasítóan befújt a szél. A hűvös időtől fagyott kezeimet zsebre vágva tanácstalanul sétálgattam a szürke betonkockákon, szinte tízpercenként a karórámra nézve és már nem is tartottam olyan nagyszerű ötletnek a lógást. Vagyis nem volt rossz elhatározás, de talán tavasszal jobb lett volna véghez vinni. Éppen azon morfondíroztam, hogy második órára bemegyek és az egész késést az elalvásra fogom majd, mikor egy alakba botlottam. Ott ült az egyik leharcolt pad támláján és nem törődöm arckifejezéssel szívta a cigijét. Hosszú, sötét színű kabátja volt, égnek meredő, vörös haja és hevesen fénylő kék szemei.  
\- Túl rövid a szoknyád. – állapította meg, amint elhaladtam mellette és alaposan végigmérte a harisnyás lábaimat.  
\- Kötelező iskolai viselet. – vágtam vissza.  
\- Fázol ? – tudakolta meglepetten.  
\- Ennyire látszik ? – kérdeztem vissza és megtorpanva néztem a fiút. Elég ismerősnek tűnt, mintha találkoztunk volna már valahol, csak azt nem tudtam, hol. Néztem, és ő is rám pillantott, igaz nem annyira nyíltan, mint én, de talán az ő fejében is hasonló dolgok járhattak, mert két slukk után halkan megszólalt.  
\- Téged már láttalak. Tudom is hol, a klubban.  
Ja persze, a klub…ahová már nem igazán jártam pár komoly okból. Megrohantak a régi emlékek, mikor még a klub volt a második otthonom és ez akaratlanul is látszódott az arcomon.  
\- Igen, az meglehet…- nyögtem ki fájdalmas képet vágva, a srác pedig folytatta.  
\- Te voltál Sid barátnője…  
A szívem nagyot dobbant a név említésekor. Rögtön be is ugrott Sid fekete haja, a barna szemei, a mosolygása és ahogy átölelte a vállamat. Keserűség szalad végig a lelkemen. Sid, bár csak néhány hétig volt része az életemnek sok jót, de sok szomorúságot is okozott, amit máig nehezen dolgoztam fel.  
\- Nem tudom, a barátnő jelzés mennyire illik rám.- motyogtam elvörösödve.  
\- Nekem azt mondta a barátnője vagy és hogy szeret téged. – állította a fiú és leugrott a kopott pad támlájáról.  
\- Ennyire jó haverok vagytok Siddel, hogy megosztotta veled a magánéletét? – érdeklődtem és nagyokat sóhajtottam, hogy ne lepjék el a szememet a könnyek. Még mindig rossz volt Sidről beszélni, vagy rá gondolni.  
\- Néha elég jóban vagyunk, máskor nem annyira, attól függ mennyi heroint szúrt be magának. – mondta erre a srác, és mellém sétált.  
Megcsóváltam a fejemet.  
\- Nem akarok Sid önrombolásáról beszélni. Igazság szerint mennem kellene az iskolába, el fogok késni. – tértem ki a fiú elől, mentségeket keresve.  
\- Már elkéstél és különben sem akartál bemenni. – jegyezte meg, ahogy tettem néhány lépést.  
\- Honnan veszed ezt ? – fordultam hátra felháborodva. A srác úgy tűnt, mintha jól ismerne engem, vagy a szándékaimat. És ez zavarba hozott. Megvártam, míg oda ér mellém.  
\- John vagyok. – mutatkozott be.  
\- Sheena Grace Whitmore. – mondta merre én, aztán elpirultam, mert elég hivatalosra sikeredett.  
\- Nagyon hideg van. Így meg fogsz fázni, Sheena Grace Whitmore. – futott végig rajtam a pillantása és eldobta a cigijét.  
\- Igen, ezért is indultam el az iskolába. Igazából tényleg nem akartam bemenni, de nagyon hideg van ahhoz, hogy egész nap az utcán legyek. Haza nem mehetek, mert a szüleim otthon vannak, pénzem pedig nincs…Marad az iskola. Úgyis ez az utolsó nap a téli szünet előtt. – rántottam meg a vállamat érdektelenül.  
\- Én éppen haza tartok. Gyere fel hozzám. – ajánlotta John. A szemei félénken és reménykedően villantak felém.  
\- Ez nem valami jó ötlet. – nevetgéltem zavartan.  
\- Ideges vagy ? – szegezte nekem a kérdést John.  
\- Dehogy, csak nem ismerlek eléggé! – tiltakoztam.  
John elmerengett egy pillanatra. A feltámadt téli szél erőszakosan borzolta világos színű haját. Meg az enyémet is.  
\- Én ideges vagyok. De tegyünk egy próbát. – vallotta be és elindult az úton. Én meg nem tudtam mit tegyek. Menjek vele, vagy inkább válasszam a sulit, ott mégiscsak nagyobb biztonságban vagyok. Ezt a fiút meg két ital közt láthattam a klubban, de semmi sem derengett róla, mert állandóan Siddel voltam elfoglalva.  
John hátrafordult.  
\- Jössz? – kérdezte.  
Egyáltalán nem voltam meggyőződve, hogy ez jó ötlet, de utána eredtem.  
\- És messze laksz ? – tudakoltam, miután pár percig némán gyalogoltunk az egyforma, lerobbant házak és kerítések előtt. Szinte már fájtak a kezeim a decemberi csípős hidegtől.  
\- Csak pár perc innen. – válaszolta John.  
És valóban, jó száz méter után, John megállt egy régi, téglaépület előtt. A ház elég elhagyatott volt, az ablakokon behúzott függönyök, a kertben kopasz fák, bokrok árválkodtak, komor és szigorú látszatot keltve. John keresgélt a kulcsai után, majd miután megtalálta, kinyitotta a rozsdás kaput és beléptünk. Ő ment előre, én bizonytalanul követtem, folyton hátrasandítva és arra gondolva, nem késő még kimenekülni.  
Végre kellemes meleget éreztem, ahogy az apró, szűk előszobába értünk. Csicsás viragos tapéta, szobanövények és nikotintól sárga mennyezet fogadott. A sötét folyosóról szobák nyíltak, egyforma ajtókkal, John benyitott az egyik helyiségbe.  
\- Gyere. – invitált, én pedig mentem utána. Picike szobája volt, egyszerű, fehérre mázolt fallal, egy ággyal, egy szekrénnyel és az ablak alá tolt asztallal, ahol italosüvegek és cigarettás dobozok sorakoztak. A fénytelen, kikopott parkettát, régi szőnyeg borította, az ablakon napfénytől színevesztett sötétítő lógott. Habozva álltam az ajtónál és még mindig nem tartottam magam komplettnek, amiért eljöttem vele.  
\- Az egész a te házad ? – csodálkoztam és megszabadultam a kabátomtól.  
\- Nem, csak ezt a szobát bérlem. – felelt John és a kabátját az ágyára tette, aztán két poharat vett elő, majd az egyik italból töltött.  
\- Szereted a whiskyt? – kérdezte.  
\- Kicsit korai az időpont az alkoholhoz. – ítéltem meg válasz helyett, mire ő meghökkent.  
\- Hát persze. – John gúnyos mosollyal bele ivott a saját italába, az enyémet meg az asztalon hagyta. Biztos egy gyáva cafkának tartott abban a percben.  
\- Ülj le. – kínált hellyel. Bólintottam és helyet foglaltam az ágya szélén. Ő pedig előkeresett néhány lemezt az asztalon lévő kartondobozból.  
\- Hallgassunk zenét ? – lépett az ágyhoz, kezében a lemezekkel.  
\- Oké. – futottak át szemeim a nála lévő együttesek lemezein. Egész jó gyűjteménye volt, a legfrissebb punk zenekarok dalaival. Nagyjából ismertem mindet, Sid jóvoltából. Elkomorultam, ahogy újabb emlékkép ugrott be egy estéről, amit Siddel töltöttem. A szüleim azt hitték, egy barátnőmnél vagyok, ezt hazudtam nekik. Csak feküdtem a karjai között a szobájában, beszélgettünk, ittunk és mentek ezek a zenék. Sid annyira kedves volt hozzám, gyengéden simogatta az arcomat, finoman csókolgatott. Azt akarta, hogy maradjak ott éjszakára is, de mennem kellett. Kikísért a megállóba és megvárta velem a buszt.  
Sid…milyen jó is volt vele…  
Álmodozásomból John hangja ébresztett fel. Biztos jó régóta ültem ott magam elé révedve.  
\- Melyik dalt szeretnéd hallani ?  
A dalok, mind keserédesen kedvesek voltak nekem. Sebek, amiket nem kellett volna feltépnem. Ahogy nyilván ide sem kellett volna jönnöm.  
\- Nekem mindegy…- vontam vállat kedvetlenül.  
John gyanakodva nézett rám, aztán végül nem rakott egy lemezt sem a lemezjátszóba.  
\- Baj van? – kérdezte.  
\- Semmi csak…  
\- Sid. – fejezte be a mondatomat John és gondterhelten sápadttá vált.  
Elszorult a torkom.  
\- Ne beszéljünk Sidről!- vágtam rá dacosan.  
\- Szerintem beszélni kellene róla, mert attól, hogy tagadod, még igenis létezik. Vagyis olyasmi. Mert tudod, a drog…Lassan végez vele.- ingatta a fejét John.  
\- Jó ég. – a szemeim megteltek könnyekkel.  
Leginkább a heroin miatt mentünk szét. Mindig is tudtam, hogy kábítószerezik, de éltek bennem a naiv elképzelések, hogy majd miattam abba hagyja. Tévedtem. A helyzet hamarosan tarthatatlanná vált, mikor Sid állandóan szúrta magát, csak a szerre bírt gondolni. Kétségbe voltam esve, mert nem tudtam rajta segíteni, ő meg teljesen kifordult magából, agresszív lett, sokat veszekedtünk, féltem tőle. Közben a szüleim megtudták, hogy vele vagyok és irtó nagy botrány tört ki otthon. Eltiltottak a klubtól és főleg Sidtől. Ez egyik napról a másikra történt, még lehetőségem sem volt Siddel beszélni, csak úgy eltűntem az életéből.  
\- Ráadásul az új nője, az a Nancy kurva kihasználja, rongyként bánik vele és persze együtt lövik magukat. – tette még hozzá John undorral a hangjában, majd cigaretta után nyúlt.  
Igen, hallottam, hogy Sidnek lett új kapcsolata, de csak ennyit tudtam, többet nem is igazán akartam. Igyekeztem lezárni magamban az egészet. Igazság szerint, mikor otthon szobafogságot kaptam, egyik részem teljesen összetört, míg a másik áldásként élte meg, hogy nem kellett naponta néznem Sid kábítószeres szenvedéseit. Tudtam, hogy nekem így lesz a legjobb, de éreztem, ez önző lépés Sid felé.  
\- Szegény.- sóhajtottam, de úgy láttam, John nem hisz nekem. Kétkedés volt a szemében.  
\- Úgy teszel, mintha meglepne. Sid már akkor heroinfüggő volt, mikor te vele voltál. Gondolhattad volna, ha magára hagyod, csak mélyebbre süllyed.  
\- Mit tehettem volna ?! A szüleim nem engedtek a közelébe, amit meg is lehet érteni. Ő nem éppen az a fiú, akivel szívesen látják a szülők a lányukat. De attól én még szerettem őt.- vágtam John szavába.  
John a cigije mellől hosszan nézett rám, mintha bele akarna látni a fejembe. A fakó kék szemei szinte égettek.  
\- És most is szereted ? – kérdezte végül.  
Zavartan elfordítottam a fejemet.  
\- Nem!  
Valójában tényleg nem tudtam mit érzek iránta. A szívem mindig fájdalmasan ugrott össze, ha olykor rágondoltam, de hogy ez még szerelemből volt e, vagy csak a múlt miatt, nem bírtam eldönteni.  
\- Hát ő most is szeret téged. – jelentette ki John.  
Hitetlenkedve néztem rá.  
\- Van barátnője, nem szerethet engem! – fortyantam fel.  
\- Nancy csak egy állomás, vagy egy rossz kikötő, ahová azért sodródott, mert magányos volt. Vagy te azt gondolod, könnyen túl tette magát rajtad ? Hogy csak úgy elfelejtett ? Hát nem! Sokszor emlegetett, és nem értette, miért léptél le hirtelen. Egyszer teljesen be volt kábulva és azt kérte, menjek el hozzátok, beszéljek veled, kérjelek meg, menjél vissza hozzá. Szánalmasan viselkedett, sajnáltam őt, akármilyen is, nem ezt érdemelte. Kaphatott volna valami indokot, de ehelyett csak a kérdések maradtak neki. Ilyet kegyetlen, üres szívű ribancok tesznek. – mesélte John és olyan hidegek lettek a vonásai, gyűlöletet véltem felfedezni a hangszínéből, mint amikor Nancyt említette. Mintha ugyanolyannak tartana.  
Forró könnycsepp csorgott végig az arcomon.  
\- Nem vagyok kegyetlen! És tudd meg, hogy én sem tettem túl magam egyszerűen Siden! Ott volt minden gondolatomban, vágyódtam utána, vele akartam lenni. Naponta mentem el a klub előtt, vagy csak álltam a szemközti oldalon, arra gondolva, hogy bemegyek és ha Sid ott van, magyarázat helyett csak átölelem. De nem tettem meg. És van még valami, amit tudnod kell, mielőtt ítélkezel…  
John érdeklődve pillantott felém füstölgő cigarettája mellől.  
\- Hallgatlak…- bólintott.  
\- Én gyereket vártam Sidtől…- hadartam el egy szuszra, aztán lehajtottam a fejemet és nyeltem a könnyeimet.


	2. Te kellesz, érted? Nem a feloldozás.

Egy végtelenül hosszú perc vonult el felettem, mire John megszólalt.  
\- Állapotos voltál ? – a hangja elcsuklott. Ahogy ránéztem, láttam az elképedést és a sápadtságot rajta.  
Idegesen biccentettem. A rossz emlékek elleptek és marták a mellkasomat.  
\- Miután a szüleim eltiltottak Sidtől, rájöttem, hogy terhes vagyok. Váratlanul ért, de nem lepett annyira meg. Mi soha semmit sem tettünk az ellen, hogy ne legyen így. Persze nem csinálhattam mást, minthogy elmondtam a szüleimnek. Apám őrjöngött, anyám zokogott és rögtön abortuszra akartak küldeni…- a hangom itt elakadt, felpattantam és az asztalról elvettem a pohár italt, amit John öntött ki nekem, majd a kezemben a pohárral visszaültem az ágyra. Ittam egy kortyot és elméláztam, miután az alkohol égető érzést varázsolt a gyomromban. John elnyomta a cigarettáját és a szürkés füstön keresztül meglepve pislogott felém. Kereste a szavakat, ahogy én is. De egyikünk sem szólalt meg jó ideig.  
\- És te elmentél….- kezdett bele óvatosan John, mire hevesen megráztam a fejemet.  
\- Én akartam azt a gyereket! Isten a tanúm rá, hogy akartam! Őrlődtem, hogy felkeressem e Sidet, elmondjam e neki, hiszen ez olyan tény, amiről tudnia kellene. De nem volt rá elég bátorságom. Sokat szobroztam a klub előtt, vadul dübörgő szívvel, ott voltam majdnem minden iskolai nap után, de mégsem tettem meg azt a pár lépést. Aztán elvetéltem…  
A bejelentésem, ha lehet az előbbinél is jobban meglepte Johnt.  
\- Hogyan ? – és szomorúság látszott rajta. Mintha átérezte volna azt a helyzetet, amiben akkor vergődtem.  
Bár már hónapokkal ezelőtt volt, de még mintha most is éreztem volna a kórházi fertőtlenítő szagát, a nővérek és orvosok hangja még a fülembe csengett, ahogy szemeim előtt volt az infúziós állvány, a sok egyforma kórterem és a hűvösen fehér csempék a falon. És ott élt bennem még a könnyes fájdalom is a veszteség miatt.  
\- Igen…Elkezdtem vérezni és mikor a kórházban az orvos megvizsgált, azt mondta, már nincs gyerek a hasamban. Nincs már ott semmi…csak egy élettelen sejthalmaz…   
\- Jó ég…- hallottam Johnt és láttam, ahogy megissza az italát, aztán gyorsan újat önt magának. Az én poharam is kiürült, ezért szó nélkül kaptam én is egy újabb adagot a whiskyből. Nem mondtam nemet, az elmondottak felkavartak belülről.   
\- A szüleim persze vigasztaltak a maguk sajátos módján. Azt mondták, a természet elvégezte a feladatát és hogy úgysem tarthattam volna meg, mert ők nem engedték volna. És csak nem képzelem, hogy egy drogostól szülök gyereket, így tönkre téve az életemet. Azt is mondták, hogy egy nap hálás leszek, amiért ez történt. Valahogy így akartak lelket önteni belém, de nekem inkább okoskodóan fölényesnek hatottak ezek a szavak. – idéztem fel az akkor hallottakat és felrémlett előttem apám, meg anyám szánakozó képe a kórházi ágyam felett. Nem tudhatták, mit is érzek valójában, és nem érthették, miért üt szíven ennyire a dolog.   
\- Ez nehéz lehetett. – állapította meg John.  
Fáradtan bólogattam.  
\- Most is az. Nem árultam el senkinek, a barátnőim sem tudták. A szüleim meg azt nem sejtik, hogy még mindig sokat gondolok a babára. Főleg, hogy lassan közeleg az az időpont, mikor megszületne. Januárban…  
John elmosolyodott.  
\- Én is januárban születtem.  
Erre én is mosolyogtam, de bárminemű reakció helyett, csak ittam az italomat, ami homályos és enyhe szédülést okozott, amiért hálás voltam, józanul nem volt könnyű ezekkel szembenézni.  
\- Bánod, hogy nem mondtad el Sidnek? – érdeklődött John.  
Vállat vontam.  
\- Rá is tartozott volna. De azt hiszem, már mindegy.  
És nem szólaltam meg egész sokáig. Kínoztak a könnyek és háborgott a lelkem.  
\- Ha akarod, elmegyek és idehozom neked Sidet. Beszélhetsz vele erről, vagy akármiről. – ajánlotta John készségesen.  
A szívem hevesen kezdett el dobogni és forróvá vált az arcom. Régóta nem láttam Sidet és az ötlet az első másodpercben tetszett. Figyeltem, ahogy John a kabátjáért nyúlt, hogy felvegye és elinduljon Sidért, talán a klubba, talán oda, ahol lakik. De valami ekkor figyelmeztetett. Talán a realitás, hogy túl sok idő telt el.  
\- Kérlek inkább ne ! – szóltam utána.   
John elcsodálkozott.  
\- Miért?   
A konkrét okot hirtelen nem tudtam megfogalmazni, össze voltam kavarodva, csak abban voltam bizonyos, hogy egyáltalán nem akarom.  
\- Jobb lesz, ha inkább nem találkozunk. – válaszoltam végül.  
\- Komolyan ? – kérdezte még egyszer John.  
\- Mindkettőnknek így lesz jó. Nem szabad a múltban élni. – mondtam erre halkan és kicsit akadozó nyelvvel, amit az alkoholnak köszönhettem.  
John bizonytalanul bólintott és leült mellém az ágyra. Nem biztos, hogy egyet értett a döntésemmel, de nem faggatott többet. Előkeresett egy szál cigarettát és rágyújtott. Néztem őt a whiskytől szédelegve és egyre jobban beugrottak a klub beli őrült éjszakák. Valóban többször láttam Sid közelében, néhányszor még egy asztalnál is ültünk. De míg Sid általában hamar kiütötte magát kábítószerrel vagy itallal, aztán csinálta a balhékat, ő többnyire csak ült a sörével és nem csinált semmit, csak közönyösen figyelte az embereket maga körül.   
\- És te sosem drogoztál ? – kérdeztem váratlanul.  
John szeme elkerekedett, aztán a válasza inkább mosolyba torkollott, amit nem tudtam mire vélni.  
Ismét csak sokáig hallgattunk és ahogy jobban megnéztem őt, egészen helyes fiú volt. Különleges. Érdekesen jeges kék szemekkel, vörösesszőke hajjal, sápadt fehér bőrrel. Egészen más volt, mint Sid. Mindenben.   
Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, biztos az alkoholos befolyásoltság volt az oka, de kivettem a szájából a cigarettát és a sajátomba raktam bele, majd mélyen bele szívtam és élveztem, ahogy a nikotin erősen átjárja a tüdőmet.   
\- Oh…- John megilletődve sóhajtott a cselekedetemtől.   
\- Ez már túl személyes ? Nem kellett volna ?- tettettem a meglepődöttet, erre ő szelíden ellent mondott.  
\- Nem, csak…  
\- Ez már majdnem olyan, mintha csókolóznánk. – nevettem fel, mire ő értetlenül csóválta a fejét. Végigszívtam a cigarettát, aztán elnyomtam az ágy mellé rakott hamutálban. Úgy sejtettem, John felháborodott a ribancos viselkedésemtől, lehet hogy azokra a lányokra emlékeztettem, akiket megvetett. De meglepetésemre, semmi ilyesmit nem véltem felfedezni rajta. Idegességet, feszültséget azt igen, de gyűlölködést nem. Egyáltalán nem.  
\- Tudod, mikor a klubban láttalak, azt gondoltam, milyen mázlista fickó ez a Sid. – mondta ki alig hallhatóan.  
\- Már nem vagyok kegyetlen és üres szívű?- kérdeztem vissza és viccnek szántam, de John rögtön magyarázkodni kezdett.  
\- Nem és biztos sosem voltál, azt csak azért mondtam, mert dühös voltam rád, amiért faképnél hagytad Sidet. De most már tudom, hogy te is szenvedtél, pedig nem kellett volna, mert jó vagy…  
Tiltakozóan legyintettem, de jól esett ezt hallani.  
\- Baromság! Leléptem, mikor szükség lett volna rám…  
John ekkor megragadta a csuklómat és gyengéden szorította. A szemében lángolt valami, amit eddig nem láttam. Idegen tűz.  
\- De ott voltál, amíg lehetett. Láttam. Tapasztaltam. És mikor ott voltál, teljes szíveddel vele voltál. – suttogta.  
\- Köszönöm. – leheltem és az alkohol adta ideiglenes bátorságomnál fogva nyomtam az ajkamat az övére. Láttam, ahogy teljesen elképed a mozdulatomtól, de rögtön viszonozza a csókot. Cigaretta és alkohol ízét éreztem, ahogy a nyelveink találkoztak és a szédülés, ami akkor úrrá lett rajtam, már nem a részegségtől volt. Ahogy csókolt és én őt, bizsergető izgalom áradt szét minden tagomban. Hallottam John egyre gyorsabb lélegzet vételeit és éreztem a testének túlfűtött melegségét, mellkasában hevesen kalapáló szívét. Lihegve szakítottam meg a csókot és toltam el magamról ölelő karjait, de csak azért, hogy levegyem a cipőmet, azután lefeküdjek az ágyra, közvetlenül a hanyagul ott felejtett kabátja mellé. Lassan elkezdtem gombolni fehér, iskolai ingemet.   
\- Biztos, hogy ezt akarod, Sheena ? – kérdezte reszkető hangon John, amikor a kigombolt ing mentén előbukkant melltartóm és csupasz bőröm. Vágy táncolt a szemeiben, a szája nyitva maradt. Csak ült és nézte, mit csinálok, teljesen falfehéren.  
\- Igen! – vágtam rá azonnal és nem érdekelt semmi. Sem a hely, sem az idő. Sem a múlt, sem a jövő. És a következmények sem. Megsimogattam a haját és az arcát, aztán benyúltam a ruhája alá és ujjaim lassan simítottak a mellkasán. Ettől hideg szaladt át a testén. Nem vesztegetve az időt és igencsak bátornak mutatva magam, felültem az ágyon és közelebb hajoltam. A pulóverét félre tolva az útból, csókolni kezdtem a bőrét. Elcsukló sóhaj tört fel belőle, de hagyta. Szoknyám vékony anyagán keresztül, éreztem kemény izgatottságát és tétova kezeit a vállaimon. Zavartan megcsókolta az arcomat. Olyan óvatosan vette le rólam a harisnyát, mintha törékeny üvegből lettem volna. Ajkai végig haladtak a combomon és megállapodtak a szoknyám szegélyénél. Tűzpiros arccal és szenvedélytől izzó szemekkel nézte, ahogy a szoknyám alá nyúlva leveszem magamról a fehérneműmet, aztán az ő nadrágját kezdtem el bontogatni. Rekedt és szemérmes nyögést hallatott, ahogy ujjaim végigfutottak kőkemény férfiasságán, azután egy határozott mozdulattal lejjebb húztam róla a nadrágot az alsóneművel együtt, majd magamra vontam őt. Ajkait végighúzta a nyakamon, a vállamon és a melltartóval fedett melleimen, aztán kérdőn pillantott rám, mintha tiltott dolgot cselekedne. Kicsit elmerültem a szemeiben, majd mindketten tanácstalanul, cinkosan elmosolyodtunk. Nem is tudtam, mit gondoljak Johnról. Meglepett. Valahogy túlon-túl bátortalan volt, amit hitetlenkedéssel vettem tudomásul, egyszerűen nem ezt feltételeztem róla. De aranyos volt a félszegsége, ami végig megmaradt. A félénk csókjai, amikkel szégyellősen beborította a testemet, a gyengéd mozdulatai, amikor belém hatolt és magamban érezem őt. A szemeim lecsukódtak és a csípőm egyszerre moccant az övével. Hallottam, ahogy kimondta a nevemet, halkan és olyan egyszerű módon őszintén, ahogy még senkitől sem hallottam. Ott voltunk együtt, az igazi közelségben, a bennem viaskodó jó és rossz ellentmondásában. Ott, ezen a hidegnek és átlagosnak indult téli hétköznapon. De hogy mégsem lett átlagos és főleg nem hideg, azt Johnnak köszönhettem.   
John…Éreztem a haját az arcomban, majd az ajka a homlokomat súrolta, aztán a vállaimat, ahogy mozdulatai mind gyorsabbak, ritmusosabbak lettek. A levegővételei pedig átmentek zihálásba, majd hangos nyögésekbe és ez keveredett az ágy reccsenéseivel, az én sóhajaimmal, na meg a whisky, és az izgalom miatti körhinta szerű szédüléssel. Végül John az öröm legnagyobb fokára érve, felnyögött és kihúzta magát belőlem. Aztán teljes súlyával rám borult és csak kapkodta a levegőt. Karjaimat szorosan fontam köré és ruhái alatt éreztem a hideg izzadtságot végig a gerincén. Bőrömre és kigombolt ingemre meleg cseppek csorogtak, én pedig hálás voltam, hogy vigyázott rám.  
\- Olyan ügyetlen voltam…- szabadkozott és nem tudtam pontosan, mire gondol.  
\- Szerintem egész jó volt. – suttogtam neki, de láttam rajta, hogy nem hitte el. Pedig nem hazudtam, tényleg nem volt rossz, mert kedves volt velem. Túl pár tényleg pocsék szexuális együttléten, egy magamfajta, tizenéves lány nem is akarhat többet a gyengédségnél. Feküdtünk némán, John finoman simogatta a hajamat, miközben éreztem a remegéseket a testén, izzadt homloka az arcomhoz nyomódott és még mindig alig kapott levegőt. Lehunytam a szemeimet és az előbb átéltek emlékei kergették egymást a fejemben. Félálomban lehettem, mikor John kibontakozott a karjaimból, hallottam az öngyújtó kattanását és rövidesen a cigifüstöt is megéreztem, aztán a lemezjátszó felől zenét véltem hallani.   
John hangjára eszméltem fel és hogy nyílik a szoba ajtaja. Kábán ültem fel az ágyban és csodálkozva meredtem a fiúra, aki az ágy előtt álldogált. Mereven bámulta a még mindig szétgombolt ingemet. Mikor ezt észrevettem, gyorsan észbe kaptam és összébb húztam magamon. Aztán megkerestem a fehérneműmet és a harisnyámat is.  
\- Kivel beszéltél az előbb? – kérdeztem, miközben vettem pár mély levegőt, mert hányingerem támadt. A fejem is hasogatott, persze megérdemeltem, kellett nekem whiskyt innom.  
\- Csak a házi néni kérdezte, hogy itt maradsz e vacsorára. – felelte halkan John. Hirtelen melegem lett, úgy éreztem magam, mintha ránk nyitott volna.  
\- Istenem, tudja, hogy itt vagyok ? És nem haragszik ? – érdeklődtem, mire John nemet intett és átadta nekem a kezében lévő bögrét, amiben kávé gőzölgött.  
\- Én csináltam…Remélem, nem túl erős. – mondta.  
Zavarba hozott ezzel a törődéssel, a szívem máris zakatolni kezdett.  
\- Kedves tőled. – hálálkodtam és megkóstoltam a kávét.   
John biccentett, aztán az ablakhoz sétált és elhúzta a függönyöket.   
\- Mennyi az idő ? – kérdeztem, mert ahogy kipillantottam az ablakon, csak tejszínű ködöt láttam mindenfelé és változatos mintázatú jégvirágokat az ablakban. Biztos jó hideg lehetett odakint és nagyon elszaladhatott a nap, csak remélni mertem, hogy nincs még túl késő.  
John rágyújtott egy cigarettára.  
\- Három óra. – felelte, mire kicsit megnyugodtam. Nem akartam, hogy a szüleim kiabáljanak, elég nehezen szereztem vissza a bizalmukat a Sid dolog után.   
\- És mi a terved mára ? Lemész a klubba egy italra ? – kérdezősködtem, mert oldani akartam a kétségkívül kínos helyzetet, amit éreztem magunk körül, lévén hogy alig ismertük egymást, de együtt töltöttük az egész napot és pár ital után szeretkeztünk.  
\- Nem. Éjszakára megyek dolgozni a gyárba. – válaszolta John.  
\- Gyár ? Nahát, nem is tudtam, hogy ott dolgozol…Bár igazából semmit sem tudok rólad, ahogy te sem tudsz sokat rólam…- dadogtam, miközben begomboltam az ingemet. Ujjaim végigsimították a fehér anyagon lévő árulkodó foltot, ami a pár órával ezelőtti cselekedetünk következménye volt. Belepirultam a ténybe, hogy lefeküdtem egy majdnem idegennel. Ami amúgy nem volt eddig szokásom.   
John, ha lehet ennél is vörösebb lett, ahogy hozzám fordult az ablaktól. A kék szemei szinte vakítottak.  
\- Ezen könnyen változtathatunk, ha mindketten akarjuk. – és választ várva bámult engem, de én ehelyett kikászálódtam az ágyból és gyorsan lehajtottam a kávét, majd a bögrét az asztalra tettem. John csüggedten nézte a mozzanatot, aztán sóhajtott egy mélyet.  
\- Szeretnél haza menni most ? – kérdezte, mikor látta, hogy felveszem a cipőmet és előhúzom a kabátomat a feltúrt ágy párnái közül.  
\- Igen, indulnom kell. – bólogattam és ő szintén előkereste a kabátját.  
\- Akkor elkísérlek.  
És nekem nem volt ellenvetésem. Együtt léptünk ki a komor téglaházból, de előtte hangosan és illedelmesen köszöntem a konyhában sürgölődő házi néninek, aki lefogadom, hogy tudta mit műveltünk nem is olyan rég.   
A kinti levegő józanítóan hűvös volt, kövér hófelhők úsztak lassan a szürkés égbolton.  
\- Sejtem, mit hiszel most rólam. De én nem szexelek akárkivel. – igyekeztem mentegetőzni, mert eléggé elhatalmasodott rajtam a szégyenérzet, miután tiszta fejjel átláttam a tetteimet.  
\- Semmi rosszat nem hittem rólad. És helyes, nem is szabad akárkivel szexelni. – helyeselt John.  
\- Én nem vagyok olyan…- kezdtem volna újra bele, de aztán inkább elhallgattam és csak mentem John mellett.  
\- Tényleg nem bánod, hogy ma nem találkozhattál Siddel ? – kérdezte egyszer csak John.   
\- Befejeztem vele, egyszer és mindenkorra. Én nem tudok neki segíteni és nem szeretném sem őt, sem magamat bántani a viszontlátás keserűségével, így is olyan zavaros néha minden. – dadogtam megütközve, hogy John felhozta a témát, azok után, amit csináltunk.  
John beérte ezzel, mert utána csak hallgatagon lépdeltünk egymás mellett, ő folyamatosan dohányzott, én meg az eget bámultam, mert nem akartam rá nézni.  
\- Talán havazni fog. Az nagyon jó lenne. – jegyeztem meg ábrándosan.   
\- Ennyire szeretnéd, ha esne a hó ? – kérdezett vissza John.  
\- Hát persze ! Olyan régen volt már fehér a karácsony. Hiába vártam, mindig elmaradt a hóesés. De hátha most nem így lesz, talán akkor végre nekem is előjön az ünnepi hangulatom és nem csak rossz dolognak élem meg, egy rakás idióta rokonnal és kötelező vigyorgással.– álltam meg az úton és most már vettem a bátorságot, hogy ránézzek Johnra. Éppen akkor, mikor ő is rám pislantott.  
\- Karácsonyi fogadalom ? – kérdezte érdeklődően.  
\- Olyasmi. Szeretnék egy olyan karácsonyt, amit nem felejtek el soha. Úgy állni szenteste a feldíszített fa előtt, hogy megfogadom, ezentúl minden más lesz, magam mögött hagyom az összes múltbéli eseményt. – magyaráztam neki nagy hévvel.  
Láttam, hogy elgondolkodott, érzelmek vonultak át az arcán, szemei furcsán csillogtak. Néztem őt és most már tudtam, nem csak helyes, hanem rendes is. És egészen különleges és szeretetre méltó, ahogy vacogott a hidegtől zsebre dugott kezekkel, reménytelen arckifejezéssel. Várva, hogy megszólaljak, hogy mondjak véleményt erről a felettébb kaotikus napról. Bátorítóan elmosolyodtam, de ő nem vette észre, mert lesütötte a tekintetét.  
\- És miután elhagytam a múltban történteket, csak a jövőbeli változtatásokra szeretnék figyelni. Azt hiszem, te is benne lehetnél ezekben a változtatásokban. Akarod ezt, Johnny?  
Reggel még egyáltalán nem tudtam, de most már tisztán beugrott, hogy ki is ő, és hogy így hívták a többiek a klubban. Én nem figyeltem meg őt eléggé, pedig ott volt, de biztos így kellett lennie és talán még nincs késő.   
\- Persze!– szólalt meg rögtön és kicsit elmosolyodott. Ahogy én is, és nem csak kívülről, de belülről is. Akkor úgy éreztem, nevet a szívem, mintha semmi gondom nem lenne. Mintha a nehéz heteket elfújta volna a téli szél.  
Már négy óra is elmúlt és besötétedett, mikor elváltunk egymástól John, meg én. Sétáltunk és néha beszélgettünk, de inkább csak mentünk egymás mellett és hiába fáztunk nagyon mind a ketten, egyikünk sem akarta, hogy véget érjen a nap. Az utcasarkon aztán átöleltem és adtam egy csókot a szája környékére, mire ő bátortalanul viszonozta, aztán megvárta, míg elsétálok a házunkig. Intett és el is tűnt a korai sötétedésben. Feldúltan, de a nyugalmat magamra erőltetve nyitottam be a házba. Az ajtó csukódására anya kukkantott ki a konyhából, ahonnan a vacsora hívogató illatai szivárogtak.  
\- Szia drágám, na, jól telt a szünet előtti utolsó nap ? – köszöntött barátságosan.  
\- Szia anya. Igen, ez egy remek nap volt. – állapítottam meg, ahogyan kibújtam a kabátomból.  
\- Azt el is hiszem, gondolom ma nem volt tanítás. – mondta még anya szórakozottan, majd eltűnt a konyhában.   
Megilletődve, kicsit átfagyva, de felforrósodott szívvel álltam az előszobában és álmodozó szemekkel néztem magam elé. A gondolataimban máris megjelent John arca és alig vártam, hogy ismét láthassam majd.  
Tanítás ma számomra tényleg nem volt. De én, Sheena Grace Whitmore mégis megtanultam pár fontos leckét.


End file.
